<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perfectly Suited by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191176">Perfectly Suited</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell'>ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flufftober 2020 [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, good parents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:10:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All Gabriel wants is to do right by his family, a task made that much easier with Cecily by his side.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cecily Herondale/Gabriel Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flufftober 2020 [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Perfectly Suited</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Flufftober Day 25: Clothes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a time when Gabriel thought that family was nothing but duty and obligation to a name, but now he knows better - now he knows that family isn’t blind support but a <em>choice</em> to stand by and care for those you love. It’s an honor and a privilege to be earned, and he can only hope to do right by his own to earn that love and loyalty for himself.</p><p>It’s that determination to do right by those he loves that brings Cecily and himself to their outing today. Gabriel smiles as he hears the exasperated tone of his daughter’s voice reach him from down the hall.</p><p>“My other dresses fit <em>fine</em>, I don’t <em>need</em> a new one,” Anna protests.</p><p>“I’m almost done, Anna. Just hold still another minute,” pleads the voice of his wife, Cecily, while taking new measurements. Cecily could tell Anna what the measurements were really for and make this part of the process much easier on both of them, but that’d ruin the surprise. So instead Cecily suffers through their teenage daughter’s annoyance at having her morning interrupted for measuring.</p><p>Gabriel lingers in the hallway until his wife emerges looking equal parts victorious and anxious. She simply nods to him, shares a secret smile, and heads off to help with breakfast. The sooner Anna and Christopher are both out and about their days, the sooner the two of them can go to the tailor.</p><p>---</p><p>Practically speaking, they needn’t both be at the shop for this. It’s a simple matter of giving the measurements to the tailor, the same man they’ve known for years, the one who they’ve bought all of Christopher’s suits from since he was old enough to need them.</p><p>Except this is far from business as usual, and neither was certain how the request will be perceived. Would he say no? <em>Could</em> he say no?</p><p>“Please come with me?” Cecily had asked, and Gabriel could never deny his wife a heartfelt request, no matter how simple or how difficult.</p><p>So here they both are, giving Anna’s measurements they took that morning to the tailor to order a proper suit for their daughter. Gabriel is surprised by the sudden rush of nerves that wash over him, and knowing Cecily is likely feeling the same he reaches over and gives her hand a comforting squeeze, watching the smile on her face twitch upward slightly at the corners, more natural than before as she explains the color and material and cut they’re looking for.</p><p>The tailor looks down the sheet of measurements, frowns, then starts at the top and goes down it again, his finger pausing much longer on the measurements for waist and hips and bust.</p><p>“I’m afraid you brought me the wrong measurements,” he says.</p><p>“We did not,” Cecily says, still smiling kindly. “These are correct.”</p><p>“These appear to be-”</p><p>“The measurements of our daughter, Anna. Yes. We would like to order a suit tailored to these measurements for her,” Cecily confirms.</p><p>There’s a prolonged silence, one where Gabriel can see a flicker of doubt cross Cecily’s face that they’re doing the right thing here, and he refuses to have any of that. Gabriel readies himself to step in with a few choice words when Cecily steels herself and speaks first.</p><p>“If you have any issue with that, I’m sure there are other fine tailors in London who would be more than happy for the commission,” Cecily states, her words casual and cheerful, even, but with the slightest edge of sharpness to them - as if it’s very clear that cheerfulness can end as abruptly as it began.</p><p>Gabriel finds himself filled with an incredible fondness for his wife. In this moment he sees both the fierce young lady who barged into his world ready to entirely upend her life to learn and fight alongside her brother and the woman she is today, still just as fierce and full of love for her family both chosen and by blood.</p><p>The man considers them for another moment before choosing his words carefully. “No issue here. I’m the best tailor this city has to offer,” he holds up the paper with the measurements, his words taking on a tone of pride. “If anyone can do this right for you, it’s me.”</p><p>“Glad to hear it,” Gabriel says, feeling the relief he sees mirrored in Cecily’s now-relaxed shoulders and the easier smile on her face as she nods, works out the price and timeframe for pick-up, and they make their exit.</p><p>Once they’re out of the shop Gabriel turns to her with a grin. “You were wonderful in there! See, you didn’t need me at all.”</p><p>“I always need you, Gabriel,” Cecily says, shifting up on her toes to place a quick kiss on his cheek. “I couldn’t imagine doing any of this without you by my side.”</p><p>“Nor I without you, my love,” he agrees, helping her into the carriage. Every time he looks upon Cecily he knows that this is true love, that there is no one more perfectly suited for him, and he hopes to do everything with her by his side for the rest of their days.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(Find me on  <a href="http://bytheangell.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a> and also on <a href="http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell">Twitter</a>! &lt;3 )</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>